Chloris
Chloris is the Guardian Fairy of the Earth and the Sun. She was the firstborn on Mirasol as Chloris Krysalin Emira Maylea of Mirasol, which means she is the crownprincess of Mirasol. But in the beginning of the story she doesn't know anything about her home planet, or herself for that matter. Her best friend is Genevieve, and they do everything together once they get to know each other. She is a student of Flutura, school for Fairies. She always thinks (and worries, a lot) about what's going to happen in the future, and what she can do about it now. Genevieve relies on her to always find a solution, even if there seems to be none. Personality Chloris is quiet and peaceful, although sometimes she can be very angry, especially when she sees something unfair with the things she loves, whether that is people, animals, nature, anything. She is very handy with a bow and arrow. Also, she (nearly) never backs away from fear or danger, which is why she is always on the lookout. She uses her bow and arrow more frequently than anything (except maybe a pen) and tries to use magic as little as possible, finding that you can accomplice things without help. But she is seen to sometimes be insecure, especially when it comes to her singing. She doesn't want people to think she is weak because she sings so beautifully, but she also doesn't want to hear from people that she is a bad singer. Those two opposite aspects of her personality make life quite hard for her, and sometimes she even gets shy! Normally Chloris just says her mind when she feels like it, but at those times she just wants the floor to open up and swallow her. She tells absolutely no one how she feels, except for Genevieve, when she really pushes Chloris. The reason she doesn’t tell anyone, is because she just doesn’t know how too. She’s never really had a bond with her adoptive mum. And no other girls in her neighbourhood did not help the situation. No boys on the other hand was no problem at all , because she disliked boys, up to the point where it is definitely more than dislike. Magical abilities Chloris is from the planet Mirasol. She has the powers of Earth and Sun. Her strength relies on the environment surrounding her. If the trees and plants don't survive, or if the sun can't reach her, it will be hard for her to keep her powers alive and working, let alone herself. In environments with lots of plants, she is very strong. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Chloris' power is very limited or shut down completely. Luckily, she can help nature survive, together with her best friend, Genevieve. Also, her powers of the Sun are the strongest when she is on Mirasol, as well as her Earth powers, because they are linked to the mythical and powerful Sphere of Mirasol. This is in the very center of the Mirasol Palace. Nobody is actually sure it exists, because no one but the Royal Family has ever seen it in real life. But Chloris eventually understands that sometimes, this sphere might just save her life, because it is different from the Magical Orb of Tynavayu, to which Genevieve is bound. The latter is not stable enough to hold Genevieve up when she needs it, and everything falls apart. But the Sphere will connect with Chloris and help her through rough times. She never knew it, but she has always been in contact, and she was never alone. Chloris, as the Guardian Fairy of Earth, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Being the Guardian Fairy of the Sun, her attacks are often based around light and heat, but also plants and nature. Appearance |-|Casual= Chloris has a fair skin, with narrow emerald eyes and black hair to her knees with side bangs just over shoulder-length. Her casual outfit in Season 1 consists of a white blouse with red poppies and a little red belt, black trousers and black wedge heels with red and white on the wedge. Her hair is loose. Chloris Casual outfit.png|Chloris' Casual outfit season 1 |-|Ballgown= Chloris' ballgown for the Welcoming Dance in Flutura is very simple, it consists of a beige/salmon-pink dress, with pearls falling down from her waist. She has beige heels, a pearl necklace and pearl earrings, and her hair is loose. Chloris' Ballgown 2.png|Chloris' Welcoming Dance ballgown |-|Sport= Chloris' sport outfit is very colourful; it has the colours green, yellow, bright pink, purple, blue and white. She wears a crop top, knee-length pants, sportshoes and a sunshade cap. Her hair is in a ponytail on the side of her head, and her bangs are loose. Chloris' Sport outfit.png|Chloris' Sport outfit |-|Safari= Chloris' safari outfit consists of a yellow plaid crop top, green shorts, beige sandals with little kitten heels, and her hair in a side ponytail with a red flower, pinning her bangs back. Chloris' Safari outfit.png|Chloris' Safari outfit Curiosities * Full name: Chloris Krisalyn Emira Maylea of Mirasol * Birthday: September 19 * Favorite Colors: '''Green and Yellow (and pink, though nobody needs to know...) * '''Favorite Hobbies: Practicing with bow and arrow, taking care of plants and hanging out with Genevieve * Favourite Food: '''Fruit! And chocolate! Fruit with chocolate!!! * '''Ideal Boyfriend: Jake! He's strong, nearly indestructible, but also has a sweet, sensitive and caring side for me. * Best Friend: Genevieve, of course! * Favorite Movies: Action movies, but with romance * Loves: Practicing shooting with my bow and arrow, and singing, definitely singing!! * Favorite Music: Pop music * Favorite Spells: Nature's Arms and Light of Feelings!!! Gallery Click here to see Chloris' gallery! Chloris/gallery Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Chloris